A 4400 in need COMPLETED
by Rashida091
Summary: Tom and Diana help a young 4400 Complete
1. 4400's trying to move on

Disclaimer - I'm not in anyway associated with this show. This is just a story for fans I'm 1 of the '4400' biggest fans and i hope you like my first story. Please R&R

Feedback - Yes Please !

Chapter One

Lilly and Richard were taking a walk along the beach , they thought they needed a break so they took their baby girl on holiday to Miami for a little while. It felt good to them to get away from the hassle of being one of the 4400 for a little while , and they were enjoying site seeing. They were happy and they felt their lives were getting back on track

Tom Baldwin, Meanwhile was helping a memeber of the '4400' named Charlotte Jhonson to help find her parents. Charlotte was staying with a foster family for the time being she is 12 years old

" Were you in quaratine long" Tom asked

" For about 6 months, I dissapeared 10 years ago and my mother is nowhere to be found'

" What about the rest of your family"

"My grandparents died when i was 5 , and my parents were only children and i'm scared i might not see them again. They could be anywhere"

"It's ok , dont worry me and partner from Homeland Security will try and find out anything we can for you"

He would check anything out on her parents Elaine and Jamie Jhonson with Diana later on.

Kyle Baldwin is still getting used to being back at school , Tom and his family were jus relieved to have him back but Jordan Collier has been trying to pester him latley at school but his couisn Danny and Nikki just told Kyle to ingnore him.

" Schools out for summer soon Kyle , how about we take a trip"

" You think dad will be ok about it though , i mean his been a little protective since i've been back "

" Understandable , but i'm sure he'll be fine ..we should spend some time together "

Kyle nodded " Come on i've got this new cd back at home you have to check out"

As they started to leave school it still annoyed Kyle at all the stares he got from the other students. They were going to a concert tonight too and some people from school will be there too.

Kyles mother Linda was back at home waiting for them. She also was very happy to have her son back after 3 years even though she and Tom was getting divorced. They were both glad Kyle has befriended a few more 4400's who he met at one of Jordan Colliers meetings.

-------------------------------------------------------

A few days later back at Highland Beach were Tom and Diana Skouris.

It had been six months since they found out it was the future who took the 4400 but the person was shot before revealing anymore.

"Do you think they'll ever come back" Diana asked

" I really don't know , i just hope the 4400 can stop the catastrophe from happening , he was going to tell me how to help them before he was shot" 

" Who knows Tom" Diana replies with a sigh " Only time will tell"  
TBC

A/N - Sorry it's a bit short , the 2nd chapter will be longer and i shall post it soon. Please read and review 


	2. Maia's helping hand

**Disclaimer - As of chapter 1. Please Review and Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Tom and Diana were back at Homeland Security. They were looking for some info on Charlotte's parents. They managed to find an adress that they once lived at with Charlotte when she was younger so they would start with there.

"We'll have to pick Maia up from school first , you'll neaver know she could be good help"

Tom remembers Maia's flashbacks

_" Dont worry , you'll find him your son Kyle his the answer " _

_" Someone will come along soon who make everything better , we just have to wait a little longer_ "

Diana got out of Tom's car and went to fetch Maia from school.

"Has Maia been ok "

" Yes Miss Skouris she's one of the top in the class , but can i talk to you over here for a moment "

" Yes , of course "

" Maia's work is very good , but she's not interacting with thre rest of the children she seems kind of withdrawn from them"

" I think she thinks there frightened they dont like her and when she was back at quarantine she said things that frigtened people. It's ok i'l have a talk with her "

"Ok thank you Miss Skouris

" Come on sweetie , we have to go somewhere before we go home"

When they got to the adress what they found for Charlotte's parents there was a man living there with his son

" Hello I'm Tom Baldwin from Homeland Security and my partner Diana we just wanted to ask you a few questions"

"I'm Liam , how may i help you"

"We want to talk to you about a 4400 , there parents use to live at the adress and we was wondering if you knew where we could find them" Diana replied

" Sorry , but we only knew the last person who lived here her name was Kayleigh she lived here before she moved in with her partner "

"Do you know where they live now " Tom asked

"No sorry she moved away from here 5 years ago , we did'nt know her that well"

"Ok thank you sir "

Tom dropped Diana and Maia back home and then went to meet Kyle before he went to sleep over at Shawn and Dannys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Diana's

Diana made Maia her dinner and tried to talk with her about school.

" Maia your teacher told me you don't play with the other children much , is there something wrong "

"I dont think they like me much because i'm one of the 4400 , i dont think they dont want to play with me so i just want to play myself"

"It's ok sweetie , im sure they want to play with you me and Tom met another young 4400 today , you can talk to her if you like"

" That would be nice , her parents will be really happy with her soon"

" Her parents? "

Maia smiled " Yeah , she will be back with them soon "

TBC


	3. Shawn's healing touch

**Disclaimer - As of previous chapters **

A/N This Chapter is dedicated to ' Evita aka Oracle' and ' Freitazal ' who gave the story it's first reviews hope you like this chapter

Hope you all Enjoy! Please r&r

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks passed Tom was still helping the members of the 4400 back in quarintine with Diana helping there was still quite a few of them that had no family left. They helped the support group that Lilly had started up away from Jordan Collier's place ,until she returned but her and Richard were arriving back the next day

Shawn ,Danny and Kyle were away for a few days on their trip whilst school was out. They went a football ground with a few other of the people who were on the trip they was all looking forward to playing a few games

" Over here , kick it over here " Danny shouted out to another boy named Sam on his team

As Sam kicked the ball in Danny's direction but another player called Ryan ran infont and tried to tackle him but accidently kicked him really hard in the leg and he landed on the ground

" Aahhhh "

" I'm sorry are you ok ? " Ryan apologised

Everyone gathered around and Shawn came over and bent down near him and looked at his knee but there was no bruising but Sam could hardly move it. Shawn touched his arm to try and help him up and all of a sudden his knee felt perfectly normal

" How did you do that? "

Shawn did'nt answer , and Danny just pulled him away but Shawn just stormed off in a huff.

" Shawn! "

Some one took Lee back inside to make sure he was ok

Kyle came out the dorms went after them

" Whats going on ?

" Nothing , its ok Shawn just got a little upset " Danny answered

" What happened ? "

" Lee got hurt , but Shawn made his knee feel better and everyone was asking how he did it "

" I'm ok really " Shawn reassured " Come on lets go get changed

_**Back at Homeland Security**_

" Tom i got this adress where i think Charlotte's parents might be , it just came through"

" How far? "

" About 1 hour away its quite far "

" We'll have to check it out tommorow , we got to much on today "

" Yeh we have that meeting soon " Diana reminded

" We're having a party for Kyle's birthday this weekend we want you to come"

" Sure , when do he Danny and Shawn come back ? "

" Tommorow afternoon, they called me last night "

" They having fun ? " Diana asked

" Sounds like it but Shawn had a little run in a boy who was in a football match with them "

A colleague of theirs walks in who is going to the meeting with them

_**Back with Shawn , Danny and Kyle **_

" You ok Shawn ? " Kyle asked

" Yes im fine , wheres Danny ? "

" His coming in a minute , come on we better go pack we're leaving early tommorow "

" Ok , il be glad to get back "

" Yous still have the train tickets dont you, you did'nt loose them it was a big job for you" Kyle smirked trying to cheer him up

Shawn laughed and playfully smacked him and went off to find Danny

Later Tom and Diana went to see how Charlotte was doing they told her they had another lead on finding her parents

" I just hope we have better luck this time , i would hate to let her down " Tom said on the way there

" She seems ok where she is for the time being , and Maia has been saying she will be back with her parents soon "

" They must miss her terribly "

" Poor kid , she must feel so confused"

They pulled up outside the house where Charlotte was staying she was in the front garden skipping

TBC

_A/N - Sorry for the delay in the update , the next chapter will be up soon. Featuring more of Lilly and Richard , Tom , Diana , Maia and a party for Kyle and more of Charlotte_


	4. Charlotte's reasurance

**Disclaimer - As of previous chapters.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R **

Chapter 4

The next morning Tom went to the station to pick Shawn , Danny and Kyle up with Linda

" You guys have a good time? " Linda asked with a smile

" Yeah , we had a bit a funny food fight yesterday in the canteen " Kyle replied

" Me and Shawn had to clean it up before we got into any trouble " Danny laughed.

Tom and Diana was on the way to Kyle's birthday party , it was a pretty warm day so when they got there they took their coats off said a quick hi to Kyle, Shawn , Danny and Linda went out in the garden for a while just talking away from the loud music coming from the house and having a few drinks

" You're looking lovley " Tom commented to Diana

" Thank you , you're looking dapper yourself "

" Want to dance? " Tom asked the music was loud enough to hear from outside and Tom would feel better if they danced alone

" Sure "

Diana walked closer as Tom gently wrapped his arms around her as they danced , they both briefly wondered how long they both felt this close to someone

" Hmm , this is nice " Diana commented

" Yeh , We're going to Kyle his birthday cake soon "

Diana spotted Linda looking at them through the kitchen window but then she quickly turned around when she knew Diana spotted her

Still dancing and talking a little while longer Diana sunggled into Tom and rested her head on his shoulder

" We better get in soon looks like it's going to rain " Tom hated stating the truth

Diana smiled and looked up at him their mouths became closer ... closer until they were interupted by Shawn calling out they were going to light the candles on Kyles cake. Tom and Diana just stared at each other for a moment before walking back in the the house

They all sat down at the table to eat all the delishious party food that was laid out. Tom sat down next to Diana

" Speech ! " Danny yelled

" Yeh " Linda agreed

As Kyle was talking Tom slipped his hand under the table and held Diana's

" I'l cut the cake " Linda said after Kyle's little speech

" Linda , im going to give Diana a lift home soon it looks like it's going to rain "

" Ok , thanks for Kyle's present "

" Yeh thanks dad , the laptop will come in handy for schoolwork"

" Make sure u look after it " Tom said with a smirk

Diana's hand tightened over Tom's a little and he gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb

" Make a wish Kyle " Linda said as she bought his cake through "

After Kyle blew out his candles they all had some music on again and all enjoyed the rest of the party.

" Night Linda , i'm going to take Diana home now " Tom said with a polite kiss on her cheek

" Night thanks for coming it ment a lot to Kyle "

" I'l just go say goodbye to him "

They said their goodbyes and head off to the car

" We might get drenched just going back to the house from the car " Diana joked as Tom pulled up outside her house 10 minutes later

" Want to come in for a coffe " Diana asked

" Sure , we better run the rains coming down hard "

Diana opened the car door and they both dashed to the front door and Diana quickly unlocked the door

" Take your jacket off , you soaked " Diana told Tom with a little laugh as she took hers off

Tom settled on the settee he had a sore cut on the side of his forehead from an accident at work where he walked into a door back at Home Land Security and it was starting to hurt

" I'l get you a plaster for that " Diana sad walking into the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with the plaster and two cups off coffee and sat down next to Tom with the plaster as she put the cups on the coffe table

After she put the plaster on Toms head he held her hands and drawn Diana close into a kiss which was soft at first but it soon came more passionate.

Lilly and Richard arrived home feeling much better and relaxed. Richard had settled into his new job which gave good pay whilst Lilly was still on maternity leave. Richard found a new job working as piolet and was happy with the job

" We still up for that plane ride your taking us on ? " Lilly asked Richard with a grin

" Yeh , any where u like "

"I just hope my support group has been going ok "

" I heard still a few '4400' s are still in quarantine "

" Yeah , i just hope Jordan Collier has'nt been causing anymore trouble "

" I doubt it , i think most 4400's know his trouble "

Lilly nodded as she cradled her baby Louise in her arms

" We have to take Louise to her new nursery on Monday " Lilly reminded

" I remember , i think she'll love it there it looks nice"

Lilly smiled and Richard smiled back and Lilly settled Louise in her pram as they set off for a walk in woodland park. That park was where Lilly and Richard saw each other for the first time out of quarantine it had had a lot of good memeories and glad they had a happy family at last.

Charlotte Jhonson , young 4400 still in desprete need to find her parents was at the same community centre for the day as Maia they did activities for children up to 7-12 yr olds for a few days. Diana had to work so she took Maia to the community center in the morning and picked her up at the end of the day. Some of the other children were starting bullying Charlotte

" Your a wierdo! " This girl Shawna and boy Jamie chanted

" Go away ! " Charlotte wined

They started chucking paper at her

Maia started to walk over to them

" Hey leave her alone " Maia shouted

" Go away pigtails " Jamie rudley commented

" I'm a 4400 too come and pick on me " Maia said sarcastically " I can tell the future too "

" Yeh right " Shawna muttered

" Well i know you're going to wet yout bed again tonight " Maia declared and Jamie laughed

Shawna blushed and walked away muttering " I had a nightmare " under her breath

" Dont you laugh , i know your mom is going to feed you vegtables tonight and you're going to cry like a baby again "

Jamie just went red and ran off

" Are you ok ? " Maia asked Charlotte

" I'm ok thanks there so silly "

" It's ok , i dont think they will be horrible to you again "

Charlotte smiled and went with Maia to play outside in the playground

" Are the people you are staying with nice? Maia asked

" Yeah there so nice , but i miss my parents "

" My parents died by the time i came back , but i love living with my foster mom Diana "

" It's horrible for who lost our family's "

" Yeh i just try not to think about it"

" Sorry your parents died , i just wish i knew where mine were "

" You'll be back with them soon " Maia said with a small smile

" How do you mean "

" You will , and there's a new member in your family "

TBC

A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter , Next chapter will be up soon please r&r


	5. Job's well done

Disclaimer - The 4400 does not belong to me i'm in no way associated with this show. This is just a story for fans.

Hope you all enjoy ! Please R&R

Thanks to Laurie , freitazal and Evita aka Oracle and BuffyFan16 for the reviews , this is the first part of the final chapter and want it to be a tribute to Jacqueline Mckenzie ( Diana ) because shes a great actress and Joel Gretsch ( Tom )

Chapter 5

At Home Land Security

Tom was finishing up an hour early for the day , he and Diana were going to check out the other adress where Charlotte's parents might be that they got a few days earlier

" You ready " Tom asked walking over to Diana and taking a peice of paper out her hand and wrapping himself around her for a kiss

" Yes " Diana replied breathless accepting his kiss.

" Before we go Diana... i wanted to ask you if next weekend you're not doing anything we could go away for a weekend break i think we deserve a break "

" Sure , Ryland has been working us like mad this past two weeks. I can get my cousin to babysit "

Tom smiled as they head out

After a realy long over an hour drive they finally found the house and they pulled up outside and knocked on the door and a man answered

" Hi , we're from Home Land Security we are looking for someone who use to live around here a while ago Elaine and Jamie Jhonson do you know them?" Tom asked

" Hi yeah i do know them but they have been out the country for a few months but they came back about a week ago they live right down Freer road over there number 14"

" Great, thanks " Diana replied

" But they probably wont be home yet , they work at a bar on the same road you should'nt miss it "

" Ok thanks " both relieved they finally might have gotton somewhere

After about another 10 minutes they tried their home adress first but there was no answer they drove around a little longer until they found the bar it did'nt look very nice they thought as they pulled up outside

As they walked in they walked up to the bar

" Hi we're looking for someone who we were told worked here Elaine and Jamie " Tom asked

" They went for lunch but the're due back in about 15 minutes if you wanna wait "

" Thank you we'll wait over there " Diana replied

" How the heck we going to explain this to them what are we gonna say Diana their daughter has'nt aged a day in the last 10 years"

" We'll just have to explain best as we can that the daughter they hav'nt seen in 10 years is one of the 4400"

" If the've heard about the 4400 yet thev've only been here a week "

" They would of seen them all over the news over the world they should have "

Tom nodded as the drinks they ordered were placed on their table and continued small talk until a man and women came through the door. The bartender nodded at them

" Hi , we're from Homeland Security we need to talk to you about your daughter "

They both stared at Tom and Diana stunned , they had'nt mentioned her in years thats the only way they could bare the thought of their lost child

Diana continued

" Your daughter Charlotte , she's one of those people The 4400 "

" Where is she " Elaine weeped

" She's staying with a foster family its quite far away " Tom replied

" We can take you to her now " Diana added

" How she doing ? is she ok " Charlotte's dad asked

" Shes doing ok , she misses you terribly "

" We're coming to get her now "

" We'll take you , i'l give her foster family a call " Tom nodded

They headed out back to the car as they drove back as they explained more about the 4400 and how Charlotte was ok and that she was checked out by the quarantine doctors. Elaine and Jamie had been abroad and had only heard about the 4400 a couple of weeks ago.

" Almost there now " Tom told them after he was driving for a little while longer "

" I still can't believe it , she's still only 10 years old Charlotte is suppose to be 20 years old now it dont make any sense " Elaine said still crying a little.

" We have another child now Hannah who is five " Jamie added

" We've called and told Charlotte's foster family there so happy , they could'nt believe it "

Soon as they reached Charlotte's house her parents practically ran towards it.

Charlotte was waiting by the front door for them she had been crying to , and hugged her parents soon as they walked in.

" Hi , we've been looking after her for a couple of weeks we're so happy we found you " Charlotte's foster mom said as she introduced herself

" Thanks a lot , hope she was'nt to much trouble " Elaine replied

" Pleasure , we'll just go and get her things ready upstairs "

Charlotte hugged her foster parents goodbye and said she'll write to them to say how she's doing back at home.

" Our baby , we're going to take you home "

" I'l call a cab to take us home " Jamie said

Tom and Diana smiled as they headed out so happy for the reunited family

" I'm heading home now , you wanna come back to my place for a little while ?" Tom asked Diana

Diana nodded as they headed out and drove back to Toms. They were tired when they got there Diana settled on the sette whilst Tom hung up their coats and made some coffee.

Tom settled next to Diana on the sette as she cuddled up to him when he retrieved to the living room

" hmm i'm looking forward to going away this weekend , i could use a break "

" Just the two of us , I love you "

" Love you too " Diana replied with a kiss

**TBC **

_A/N - Hope you liked it , the final chapter will be posted soon featuring more of Tom , Diana , Kyle , Maia , Charlotte and her family._


	6. Charlotte's Ending

**Disclaimer - As of previous chapters **

**A/N - This is the last chapter of my story and i want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story... enjoy. And i am working on a new story which will be up soon **

**Chapter 5 **

Charlotte was on her way home with her parents , happier than she had been in a long time. Her parents were telling her about their new house what they had been doing and she was delighted after her parents told her she had a younger sister. Charlotte also still remained good friends with Maia.

" We have the spare room we'll decorate , but you'll have to stay in Hannah's room for a while "

" I can't wait to see her "

" Did you have doctors check you over , they did'nt hurt you did they ?" Elaine asked

" No it was'nt that bad they said i had a clean bill of health , Diana was with me most the time i liked her and Tom "

" Thats good "

Back at Homeland Security

" Almost done Tom? " Diana asked

" Yeah you'll be wined and dined soon " Tom smiled

Diana was looking forward to having dinner with Tom to spend time with her new boyfriend they had'nt have a lot of time together recently thats why both was happy to spend the night together before going away together the next morning for the weekend.

When they reached the busy restauraunt half an hour later and made their way to their seats which Tom had made reservations for earlier. Tom spotted a man selling roses and he went to buy Diana

" Thank you , its gorgeous "

" Like you "

Diana smiled as they were shown to their table

" Charlotte phoned me this morning Tom she wants me to say hi to you " Diana said as they were looking through the menus

" How is she doing? "

" She's fine , she loves her new little sister and i said she can come and see me and Maia anytime "

" Good , she deserves to be happy "

" Are you ready to order ? " a waiter asked

" Yes we'll both have the spaghetti please " Tom answered

" Ok , thank you " the waiter replied and walked away

" Tom i wanted to ask you something "

" Yeh? "

" How long .. how long have you known ? ... how you felt about me "

" Oh well , to be honest i was attracted to you first time i saw you when Ryland assigned us the 4400 case " he giggled at what she said back then

He went MIA once , who's to say he wont do it again ?

" I was to " Diana admitted but i was'nt sure if you felt the same

" I did , but after we got closer after the whole 4400 fiasco i realised i loved more than i thought "

Diana smiled as they both finished their food and ordered desert

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when they arrived back to Diana's so Diana invited Tom to stay. Both were a little tired so did'nt stay up much longer , they curled up on the couch and watched a little tv. Tom gave a small smile as Diana clung onto his arm because they was watching a horror film.

As the film ended Diana had fallen asleep he gently unwrapped her arms from around him and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed and lied down beside her and pulled the covers over them both

Tom wrapped his arm around Diana's waist she put her hand on Toms and Squesed it tightly

" Night Diana i love you " Tom made sure he told her that everynight this time it was followed by a kiss and they curled up and fell asleep

The next morning Tom and Diana drove to Tom's to get his stuff before they left for the weekend

" It's beautiful " Diana said

" Yeah , want to take a walk on the beach later ? " Tom asked

" Sure its a nice day "

After they got their room sorted and had lunch in the hotel they went to walk on the beach Tom held Diana's hand as they walked and put a towel down to sit down on the sand

" I'm pretty beat " Diana sighed as she rested her head on Tom's shoulder Diana giggled as he playfully laid her down and kissed her and then abandend her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck

After it started getting dark they started to head back up to their hotel room

" I'l go to the bar and get us some wine , l meet you upstairs " Tom said Diana nodded and headed upstairs and settled in their room

After about 10 minutes Tom came back and opened the door to their room and laid Diana down on the bed

Tom moved closer and kissed her and then started to raise the folds on Diana's nightgown as she raised her arms so he could lift it up and away from her leaving her naked before him.

" Let me show you how beautiful you are Diana "

He gathered her in his arms as they kissed and made love. Their warm bodies melted into each others

Later that night as Diana lay in the bed with Tom wrapped around her asleep she felt safe and protected , she had been dating Tom for a couple of weeks but had been taking things slowly not rushing into anything which made their lovemaking special.

" I love you " she wispered before laying her head on Tom's chest and fell asleep

Charlotte settled into her new school very well and had made loads of friends. She was doing well and gettting top marks, and was delighted being a big sister and to have her family back and was happier then she was in ages ...was she in need anymore ? how could she be

The End

A/N - That's it i hope you liked it. Please Review. My new 4400 story will be coming soon -keep a look out


End file.
